


I Need a Hero

by im_patelling_you_to_stop



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_patelling_you_to_stop/pseuds/im_patelling_you_to_stop
Summary: An investor gets friendly with Lena, more than she's comfortable with, so she calls Kara to rescue her.





	I Need a Hero

This was not how Lena wanted to spend her Friday night, sitting in a fancy restaurant across from some entitled, rich playboy who wanted to invest some of his inheritance in her company. Her dress was too tight, her six inch heels were really starting to bug her, and this guy would just not shut up. 

“Well, thank you for dinner,” Lena said once she finally got a word in. 

“Oh, no problem,” the guy said with a wink. “How about we go back to your office and talk business proposal over drinks?” 

That was the exact opposite of what Lena wanted to do, but this investor did have quite a lot of money, and it would be good for L Corp. She could suffer through a few more minutes with this tool for her company. 

“Sure,” she replied, fake smile neatly in place. “My driver’s waiting outside.”

The guy flashed a grin and offered his arm for Lena to take. He did open the door for her when they got to her car, which was a nice sentiment, but he motioned for her to slide in rather than going around to the other side, and he ended up sitting far too close for comfort. 

When they got to Lena’s office, Lena offered her guest a drink, and he insisted they sit on the couch. They were halfway through their conversation on what his money would be going through when the guy’s hand found its way to her knee. Lena coughed awkwardly and excused herself to the bathroom, where she shot Kara a quick rescue text. 

Lena: I need a hero

Kara: Dinner not going well? 

Lena: Dinner was fine, but this asshat invited himself back to my office for drinks  
I think he’s trying to make a move  
Help

Kara: Be there in five  
Hang in there, k?

Lena smiled to herself and put her phone away. Kara was coming to her rescue. With that in mind, she walked determinedly back to her office and sat back down on the couch as far away from her investor as she could be without looking suspicious. 

This guy would just not give up. He scooted closer to Lena and let his hand settle on the pendant around her neck, just a little above her cleavage. 

“This is really pretty,” he said.

“Thank you,” Lena forced out, trying to remain polite. “I got it from my girlfriend.”

“Well, it’s lovely.” He seemed undeterred. If anything, he moved closer. “So, you and this girlfriend, this Kara Danvers. I’ve seen a lot about you in the tabloids. Are you two serious?” Lena could smell the scotch on his breath. 

“We’ve been together for a few weeks now,” she answered. “She’s great, Kara. We have so much fun together.”

“Fun, you say?” 

Lena didn’t like the guy’s tone when he said this, the way he put emphasis on the word fun, the way he glanced down at her boobs, if only for a second. Lena didn’t like the way he was looking at her now, like she was a game or a puzzle that he merely had to figure out. Lena didn’t like the way he was sitting so close that their legs were touching. 

And then Kara burst through the door. 

“Lena, you were supposed to meet me at mine fifteen- Oh! Sorry!” She feigned surprise. “I didn’t know you were still meeting with that investor. Are you almost done?”

Lena stood up, trying not to grin too much as she crossed over to Kara and gave her a quick kiss. 

“I think we’re wrapping up. You can stay, we’ll only be a few minutes. This couch is a little small. I’ll grab you a chair.”

“Nonsense,” Kara said, plopping down on the couch. She patted her legs. “You can sit here.” 

Lena blushed a little but took Kara up on her offer. Kara snaked her arms around Lena’s waist and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder, looking attentively at the stunned man sitting next to them. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Well, I’m satisfied with where my money will be going. I’m sure you’ll put it to good use, Miss Luthor. We’ll be in touch.”

He shuffled out the door, giving Lena and Kara one last glance before he left, muttering an apology to Lena on his way out. Lena couldn’t stop the giggle that built up in her throat. Kara was beaming down at her as she slid off of her girlfriend’s lap. 

“That was great,” Lena smiled. “He really got what was coming to him. Thank you, Kara.”

She gave Kara a long, drawn out kiss.

“If I get a kiss like that every time I save you, I’m gonna start doing it a lot more often,” Kara joked. 

“I love you,” Lena said, leaning against Kara’s side. 

“I love you more,” Kara said. “Now: Potstickers and Netflix at my place?”

“Only if I can borrow your Star Trek pajamas.”

“Of course.” Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek and helped Lena to her feet. “Can we fly there?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Lena replied. “As long as you don’t get caught.”

“When have I ever gotten caught,” Kara said cockily. 

She scooped Lena into her arms, prompting another giggle, and shot off into the night sky.


End file.
